


Taking advantage of you

by veter_v_osoke



Series: The Last of Us AU [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), The Last of Us
Genre: Angst, Dubious Consent, First Time, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Love/Hate, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Post-Apocalypse, Slice of Life, Stockings, Tenderness, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:40:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22243471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veter_v_osoke/pseuds/veter_v_osoke
Summary: У Гэвина Рида есть застаревшая болезненная влюбленность. У Коннора — проблемы с построением здоровых человеческих отношений. Хэнк Андерсон просто очень устал.
Relationships: Connor & Gavin Reed, Connor/Gavin Reed, Hank Anderson & Connor, Hank Anderson/Connor
Series: The Last of Us AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601128
Kudos: 12





	1. I won't say I'm in love

**Author's Note:**

> Можно читать, как прямое или альтернативное продолжение вот этого текста https://archiveofourown.org/works/22189966/chapters/52977217
> 
> Драма в условиях постапокалипсиса. Пять лет прошло после основных событий, все персонажи взрослые, дееспособные и ебутся. 
> 
> Пожалуйста, внимательно читайте шапку и помните, что мнение фокального персонажа может не совпадать (и чаще всего не совпадает) с мнением автора.

Коннор подошел, глянул на его кислую рожу и спросил, не утруждая себя экивоками:

— Что, тебя опять отшили?

— Ага,— хрипло отозвался Гэвин и непроизвольно облизнул нижнюю губу. — Отшили.

Он потер ладонями запястья и оперся локтями об ограду.

В том, что его отшивали, Коннор не сомневался. Никогда, блядь, не ставил под сомнение это короткое и лживое «меня продинамили, давай поебемся?» Коннор не лез в его дела, может, верил ему на слово, может, считал, что у него настолько нет обаяния, что никто его не хочет.

В очередной раз сделай несчастное лицо и скажи, что не с кем потрахаться, а хочется аж чешется, и, может быть, это прокатит. Если звезды сойдутся и Коннору тоже будет хотеться.

У него талант — думал Гэвин, хлопая по карманам куртки — подслушивать вещи, которые меняют его жизнь к лучшему, и подсматривать вещи, которые ломают его жизнь нахуй.

Он пару раз щелкнул зажигалкой, потом затянулся. Спросил, глядя вперёд невидящим взглядом:

— Не хочешь? Ну.

— Что, — насмешливо спросил Коннор, — перепихнуться?

Гэвин пожал плечами, пытаясь всем видом показать, что ему-то что, и вообще, ты сам это сказал.  
Коннор помолчал, как будто задумавшись, а потом сказал просто:

— Хочу.

У него никогда не было гэвиновых проблем с вербализацией желаний. По крайней мере, таких, о которых Гэвин бы знал.

Он щелчком отбросил недокуренную сигарету и придавил её пяткой, пытаясь не чувствовать жалости ни к ней, ни к себе.

— Ну пошли тогда, чего.

***  
Они ввалились в подсобку, на втором этаже, у кухонных помещений.

Не подсобка, а шкаф. Голая лампочка в патроне не зафиксирована даже, болтается, если случайно задеть. 

Они стояли впритык, где-то в икру ему упиралось пластиковое ведро. Если бы у Гэвина была клаустрофобия, ему стало бы паршиво, но клаустрофобии у него не было. Будь благословенно, небо, за твои маленькие дары. Потому что крупных от тебя никогда не дождаться.

Как бы еще не сдохнуть тут от пыли.

Коннор выдернул где-то у себя из-за спины швабру с тряпичным, волосатым набалдашником и, цепляясь за Гэвина локтями и коленями, развернулся к нему спиной и подпер ею ручку. Проверил — нет, не открывается, и так же неловко развернулся обратно.

Тоже мне, мастер-охотник-убийца. Гэвин чуть не выдохнул: скажу Андерсону, какой ты ловкий, он засмеет — но вовремя прикусил язык и проглотил все слова до последнего.

Нет, не надо, не сейчас.

Если дверь заклинит и они не смогут выбраться, они тут умрут — вдруг подумал Гэвин. Просто задохнутся, как идиоты.

— Ну?

Коннор нетерпеливо выдохнул, и под его дыханием кожа у Гэвина на горле пошла мурашками — так близко они стояли.

— Сейчас, подожди, — он потянул с себя куртку, застревая локтями в рукавах, и дал ей сползти с плеч на пол — и наполовину в пустое пластиковое ведро. Он быстро глянул себе на грудь — футболка была несвежая, но у Коннора была такая же, так что он задвинул неуместное стеснение подальше.

Руки у него совсем не тряслись.

Толком они никогда не раздевались, расстегнутых ширинок и приспущенных джинс всегда хватало. Может, только тогда, летом — но думать о лете не хотелось. Коннор тогда слегка загорел и был ещё ужаснее, чем всегда, Гэвин был уверен, что он сгорит в первый же день под солнцем, но нет.

Хватит.

Он протянулся к чужой ширинке, задрал футболку — она тут же свалилась обратно, так что он придержал её одной рукой, чтобы не мешала, а другой попытался справиться с пуговицей, стащить джинсы, вместе с брифами с бедер.

Мазнул пальцами по животу — считай, случайно. Пожалуйста, считай, что случайно.

Коннор запоздало протянул руки к его поясу и сам сказал:

— Да что ты копаешься?

Гэвин видел больше, чем должен был. Ему бы хорошо жилось, нормально, без всего этого. Без вот этого всего. Без… Меньше знаешь — крепче спишь.

Коннор вынул его мягкий член из белья, и Гэвин втянул воздух сквозь зубы, когда чужие пальцы зацепили головку. Не дал обхватить себя ладонью, предупреждающе хлопнул по руке, а вопросительно поднявшимся бровям сказал:

— Дай я сам. 

Коннор безразлично пожал плечами, как знаешь, мол, как хочешь, как…

Сплюнуть, когда в горле Сахара от дурацких мыслей, не так уж просто, как хотелось бы.

— Ну сейчас, сейчас, — он сделал неловкий шаг, почти прижался вплотную и обхватил влажной ладонью их члены, двинул на пробу, выбирая удобный угол — в этом гробу все равно не развернешься, зачем они продолжают сюда приходить? Дальше — проще, скорей бы накрыло, скорей бы перестать думать.

Скорей бы…

Коннор закрыл глаза, облизнул губы — Гэвин не должен был этого видеть, у Коннора на лице лежала тень, но он все равно увидел — и спросил:

— Быстрее можешь? — обязательно ему нужно было закрыть глаза, да?

Гэвин кивнул и ускорился. Ну прости, что тебе медленно, ну прости, что все не так, все не то, и ладонь у него недостаточно широкая и недостаточно старая.

Ну прости.

Вещи, подсмотренные случайно, не приносили Гэвину ни покоя, ни радости. А только то ли крушение его и без того бессмысленных надежд, то ли моар идей, на что бы подрочить в уголке.

Ну почему он-то? Ну почему?

Это была драма — как в плохом хорошем кино. Чтобы неожиданный поцелуй и ноги в кроссовках, на цыпочках, и мягкое касание — и чтобы был шок на другом лице. Чтобы один мягко подавался вперёд, а другой пятился и пятился от него.

Чтобы один смотрел ожидающе и влюбленно, а другой матерился на выдохе, с чувством, сдавленным горлом, еле-еле не срываясь на крик. Молчал. Матерился снова, отталкивая руки — и эти руки послушно позволяли себя оттолкнуть, но их обладатель не отступал. Не хотел слышать: «нет».  
Драма в безлюдном коридоре.

Засосал вчера Коннор Хэнка, чего уж тут.

Гэвин чуть сбавил ритм, кажется, началось — вот-вот, сейчас. Нет, все еще недостаточно.

Ему хотелось положить свободную руку Коннору на поясницу и прижать его к себе — они и так чуть ли не сталкивались лбами, но Гэвин хотел его ближе, хотел вжать его в себя. Руки у Коннора висели плетьми, и если бы он не подрагивал, не дышал тяжело и не дрожал ресницами, Гэвин бы засомневался, что его рука на конноровом члене вообще хоть как-то на него влияет.

Коннор с Хэнком разругались — громко и некрасиво. И если бы Гэвин был человеком погнилее, он бы радовался. Он и радовался, немного, он себе позволил порадоваться немного — потому что знал, что все зря.

А Хэнк сдастся.

Конечно, он сдастся, он же не полный идиот, на него же смотрят влажными глазами и приоткрывают губы, перед тем, как качнуться вперёд.

Как не сдаться, когда тебе приносят себя на тарелочке с голубой каемочкой? Бери и пользуйся. Даже хуже: бери и люби.

Кем хотите, говорит, буду.

Так тебе и надо, старый пидор. Вот так и привязывайся к растущим детям, чтоб они сначала в росте тебя догнали, а потом догнали настолько, что захотели засосать.

От следующего толчка его скрутило — ещё не оргазм, но близко. Он качнулся вперёд, не думая, привалился щекой к чужой щеке, нащупал губы. Коннор растопыренной ладонью оттолкнул его лицо — и ладонь не убрал:

— Эй, это все ещё я, забыл? Целовать меня не надо.

— Прости, — прохрипел Гэвин и тут же чуть вывернулся, прижался губами к этой ладони.

— Гэвин. — Коннор звучал осуждающие, по-родительски. Нет, плохая ассоциация, исчезни: — Гэвин.

Это был очень плохой голос, и он делал с Гэвином ужасные вещи. Он шумно вдохнул носом и облизал мягкую складку между чужими пальцами, средним и безымянным — Коннор отдернул руку.

Чёрт бы тебя побрал, Коннор, с твоими нездоровыми привязанностями. (А твои что, здоровые, хочешь сказать?)

Хоть бы в следующий раз не наткнуться на них в коридоре, потому что что-то подсказывало Гэвину, что в следующий раз Коннор перед Хэнком уже будет стоять на коленях. И что-то Гэвину подсказывало, что вида этого он не переживёт. Но для начала, в любом случае, он устроит скандал и отвратительную драку, отвратительный скандал и отврати…

Крупная рука в тёмных волосах перебирает кудряшки, как могла бы перебирать собачью шерсть: неторопливо, с очевидной симпатией, а потом надавливает на затылок, и Коннор позволяет ему, потому что…

Гэвин охнул и потерялся где-то у Коннора на плече, носом в тёплой, тёплой грязной футболке, на бесконечные несколько минут.

У Конора, кажется подкосились ноги, и он под гэвиновым весом сделал шаг назад, насколько позволяла каморка, и они оба привалились к стене. Коннор — к ней спиной, Гэвин — к нему. И Гэвин захихикал в голос.

Это было так восхитительно: герой его детства отобрал его главный на сегодняшний день краш. Нет, правда, так восхитительно.

— Что?

Гэвин дрожащей рукой сначала оперся на стену, оттолкнулся, стал на ноги, ноги вроде бы держали. Вытер руку о джинсы, натянул трусы, застегнул пояс. Футболка теперь была еще более грязная, мда — кое-как затер пальцем влажные пятна. 

Справился с желанием натянуть на Коннора штаны — или затереть пятна пальцем и на его футболке. Коннор и сам может, не маленький.

Наконец-то он смог доверять своему голосу достаточно, чтобы ответить:

— Забей. Хочешь покурить?

Коннор молчал секунду, как будто задумался, а потом ответил просто:

— Хочу.

Гэвин хмыкнул и, пока Коннор застегивал штаны, полез вниз, в карман куртки, за зажигалкой.


	2. Call me son one more time

Дежурство было долгим, Хэнку как раз хватило времени подумать обо всем, о чем он думать не хотел. Хорошо, что репутация у него была такая, что никто и не ждал от него разговоров по душам.

Парни на воротах перешучивались, когда впускали их с Розой внутрь, и изо всех сил пытались сохранить серьёзные лица, пока в прилегающей каморке он демонстрировал им не наличие, а отсутствие укусов. Их не смешила рутинная работа, или его старость. Они были молоды и взволнованы: конечно, все нужно проверить, выпуская путников в Иерихон, да-да, очень важно. Чисто дети.

Когда они с Розой подходили к воротам, смеркалось, но когда дежурные удостоверились, что он не заражен и выпустили его на воздух — уже стемнело. На голом желании добраться до кровати он сначала забрел в душ, где стоял, привалившись к скользкому кафелю под болезненно сильным напором, и думал, что вполне может отключиться вот так — прямо здесь, может, даже ударится головой о край поддона, и найдут его, вероятнее всего, уже утром.

Неплохо бы.

Он перекрыл краны и просушил волосы полотенцем, прежде чем выйти наружу. Сменный комплект чистой одежды дожидался его в раздевалке. Окна общих комнат с улицы светились теплым желтым светом, и Хэнку это нравилось. В общих комнатах всегда кто-то шумел до самого отбоя, но это тоже было сносно.

Он поднимался по лестнице и думал, сколько проспит сегодня — четыре часа без перерыва было бы совсем неплохо. После долгих дежурств он возвращался вымотанным и вроде бы лучше засыпал — и пытался ходить в них чаще.

А сейчас он же ещё и пытался сбежать.

Мальчишка брал его измором. Пытался быть участливым, пытался быть внимательным, пытался ухаживать — нелепо, неловко и чудовищно искренне. Хэнк увиливал от такого счастья. Зачем решать проблемы, если их можно игнорировать?

По своему опыту он знал: хуйня всегда догоняет. Но бывает, что не сразу.

Местный жилой дом ужасно напоминал ему студенческий кампус, и Хэнк не знал, как к этому относиться. По крайней мере, курить траву он здесь точно не собирался. На дверях личных комнат даже можно было при желании поставить замок, у него самого была щеколда: он не то чтобы целенаправленно готовился к приёму грабителей, но хотел немного личного пространства. Люди, кажется, относились понимающе.

Можно было зайти к Коннору и перекинуться парой слов, но он не чувствовал в себе на это сил и не хотел ни социальных интеракций, ни заходить, ни говорить, ни думать. Думать было тяжело.

Гэвин в такие вечера обычно лежал на крыше и курил, задрав голову, и снизу его можно было при желании разглядеть. Возможно, он и сейчас там, Хэнк не посмотрел, пока пересекал дворик, а сейчас возвращаться было слишком тяжело.

Он открыл дверь, потянулся к выключателю — и отвернулся от него, уже зная, что в комнате кто-то есть. Зажглась лампочка, сидящий на его кровати Коннор повернулся к нему лицом:

— Здравствуйте, Хэнк. Как все прошло?

У него не было на это сил.

— Я вас ждал.

— Я понял.

Приземляться с ним рядом, чтобы сидеть, как два первокласника за партой, Хэнк не собирался, так что догреб до кресла и грузно в него рухнул. Все это время Коннор продолжал сидеть на кровати и следить за ним взглядом. Хэнк чувствовал этот взгляд затылком. От него хотелось избавиться.

— Так как все прошло?

Хэнк закрыл глаза — лампочка жгла ему сетчатку. Если ему придётся изображать готовность вести разговоры, он долго не выдержит, и хорошо, если просто уснет.

— Ничего, — он ладонью потер лицо, — у излучины действительно было гнездо, мы его зачистили. Две грибницы и несколько щелкунов, ничего слишком сложного.

Он вспомнил, как смотрел на два склизких холма, которые когда-то были людьми, и думал, что гореть они будут вечно — и никогда не выгорят полностью. Маска мешала, и он не мог дождаться, когда уже можно будет её снять, но рисковать не рисковал.

Роза крепко держала огнемёт и поддавала жару — Хэнк до этого мало ее знал, но, благодаря двухдневному совместному переходу, познакомился поближе. Она оказалась удивительно разумным и удивительно доброжелательным человеком, но, боже, как же много в ней было слов.

Хэнк думал о том, в какой пизде оказался, а она рассказывала ему про сына. Он даже слушал какое-то время, а потом полностью нырнул в мысли о пизде.

Кто знал, что пиком его морального разложения станет кудрявый мальчик, который в один прекрасный день перехотел быть его ребёнком.

Хэнк сидел с закрытыми глазами долго и готов был сидеть ещё дольше. Все остальное — проблемы Коннора. Дверь легко открывается изнутри, он даже не щелкнул задвижкой, забыл, а спать на кресле ему не впервой. Можно просто остаться сидеть вот так, с закрытыми глазами, и ждать, пока сон придёт. А он придет, должен придти.

Коннор молчал — неведение нервировало — и Хэнк не выдержал. Возможно, он просидел так дольше, чем ему казалось. Возможно, чёрт, возможно он таки ненадолго вырубился.

Хэнк открыл глаза — Коннор стоял у кровати и смотрел на него в ответ — и от неожиданности Хэнк впился ногтями в подлокотники.

Коннор был очень белый. Молочно-белый, с темными волосами на икрах и в паху. И совершенно голый.

Коннор поежился, встряхнул футболку, которую держал в руках, как ни в чем не бывало, накрыл ею джинсы — теперь его вещи лежали на кровати аккуратной стопкой, и Хэнк смотрел пару секунд только на них.

— Так.

Он хотел сказать что-то ещё. Надо было сказать что-то ещё. Наверное, это был сон. Наверное, они все ебанулись. Наверное, его укусили, и у него начались галлюцинации. На почве лихорадки. Ну с чего Коннору тут раздеваться? У него тут не баня. 

Он закрыл глаза — на внутренней стороне век отпечатался Коннор — высокий, темные кудри, костлявые колени, вена на свободно висящей руке тянется от костяшек к локтю.

Хэнк сказал, не раскрывая глаз:

— Я не буду спрашивать, какого хрена, просто одевайся и уходи.

Открыл глаза: Коннор стоял, где стоял, и смотрел теперь то ли сосредоточено, то ли безразлично, а потом выпрямился и шагнул к нему.

У Хэнка настолько не было сил на всю эту херню.

— Коннор.

Ноль реакции.

— Коннор!

Коннор босыми пятками прошёлся по его ковру, остановился напротив (Хэнк изо всех сил отводил глаза) и аккуратно опустился на пол, у самых хэнковых коленей.

Хэнк с ужасом ожидал, что вот сейчас он положит щеку ему на бедро — это был бы финиш, полнейший, не подлежавший исправлению финиш — и почти обрадовался, когда Коннор просто потянулся за его ладонью.

— Ты слышишь меня? Сынок? Коннор!

Он должен был встать и взять одной рукой конноровы вещи и кроссовки, старательно задвинутые под кровать, другой рукой взять самого мальчишку за ухо, дотащить до двери, ткнуть вещи-кроссовки ему в грудь и выставить его в коридор в таком виде — и пусть бы добирался до своей комнаты, как знал.

Одна мысль о том, чтобы попытаться встать, вызвала у Хэнка тошноту. Он так смертельно устал. Не мог ведь расчёт Коннора быть именно на это? Не мог ведь?

Он ждал его после двухдневного дежурства. Он подготовился.

Коннор держал его ладонь в своих и сидел так близко, что можно было рассмотреть его сползающие по горлу родинки и кривые прерывистые полукольца рубцов на шее, на плече — Хэнк, откинув голову на спинку (так ему не было видно ничего ниже чужой грудной клетки, его это вполне устраивало), смотрел на эти шрамы и какой-то частью своего отвратительного сознания думал: каково было бы прикоснуться к ним пальцами?

Ему стоило закрыть глаза и сделать вид, что он спит.

— Скажите ещё раз.

— Что?

— Как вы меня назвали, скажите ещё раз.

И как он его назвал?

А.

Хэнк сглотнул, но выдавил полувопросительно:

— Коннор?

— Нет, не так.

Хэнк помолчал.

— Сын?

Коннор поднес его ладонь к своему лицу — у Хэнка во рту пересохло, это все был дурной, отвратный сон — Коннор поцеловал его указательный палец. Хэнк автоматически попытался отдернуть руку, но чужие ладони держали крепко и не отпустили. Коннор был каким угодно, только не беспомощным.

— Что ты делаешь?!

Что ты, блядь, делаешь?!

— Ещё.

— Коннор, какого че…

— Ещё.

— Хватит.

— Ещё.

— Ладно, ладно, сын.

Коннор поцеловал его средний палец, мягко, почти обхватывая губами фалангу. Поцеловал безымянный. То ли попросил, то ли приказал:

— Ещё.

— Сын.

Легко коснулся губами мизинца и снова перецеловал все остальные пальцы.

Это все ещё нормально — быстро сказал себе Хэнк. Все ещё в пределах нормы, все ещё обратимо. Просто сейчас нужно прекратить.

— Пожалуйста, перестань.

Он был старый, он был уставший, но он был не железный.

— Тебе необязательно… Тебе не нужно…

Он замолчал. Что он должен сказать? Он же думал о том, что скажет, думал всю неделю, пока пытался не оставаться с Коннором наедине. У него было время подумать.

— Слушай, то, что ты себе выдумал… Мы все такое выдумывали. Слушай — нет, слушай — я же тебе сказал, тебе восемнадцать, ты не обязан… Какого черта, я же… Ты же…

Слова разбежались, аргументация просела, он хотел звучать убедительно, но на деле просто защищался хрипло и, кажется, разучился заканчивать предложения.

— Вы уверены, что я ваш сын, Хэнк? — спросил Коннор и Хэнк осекся. Он секунду смотрел прямо перед собой в смертельно серьёзное лицо, настолько серьёзное, что нельзя было не почувствовать подъёба. Коннор отвел глаза, а потом снова посмотрел на него и чуточку улыбнулся, уголками губ:

— Насколько я могу судить, с сыновьями таким не занимаются.

Хэнк сглотнул.

— Ты удивишься, какие порядки царят на ю… Эй! Что ты?..

Коннор цапнул его за палец, улыбнулся и лизнул, где цапнул.

… делаешь.

Это, наверное, должно было считаться игривым. Это наверное должно было сойти за прелюдию. Хэнк был без понятия, что думать, а ведь саморефлексия сейчас оказалась бы кстати.

Например, его никто не привязывал к креслу, он сам, по собственной воле сидел и не делал ничего, пока на него смотрели темными глазами, слюнявили ему руку и доказывали?.. Что ему доказывали-то? Надо было сворачивать эти щенячьи игры и гнать Коннора из комнаты сразу же, до того, как он разделся, до того, как полез со своими руками, своими зубами и своим постпубертатным безумием…

Хэнк положил свободную ладонь Коннору на затылок, ладонь сползла на горло, сжимая и бездумно поглаживая. Коннор задержал дыхание, а потом прерывисто выдохнул, красное и горячее нырнуло у него от ключиц к груди — он краснел неровно, пятнами.

— Не бойтесь, — сказал он и закрыл глаза. Его потряхивало. Хэнк почувствовал под пальцами, как от этих слов у Коннора завибрировало горло и дернулся кадык.

— Не бойтесь, вы меня не сломаете.

Чёрт бы тебя побрал. У Хэнка против воли внутренности завязались узлом. Чёрт бы тебя побрал.

У Коннора покраснели щеки, потом начала гореть шея. Он был как пьяный и глаз не открывал.

— Я тебя не хочу, — тихо сказал Хэнк, и сам поразился тому, как беспомощно это прозвучало. Коннор кивнул, не раскрывая глаз. «Я вас услышал, мне все равно», так что ли? Хэнк сжал зубы и, прежде чем себя остановить, нажал на чужое горло сильнее — самую малось.  
Скользнул ладонью к шрамам.

Они были старые и белые — прерывистые дорожки на коже, выпуклые на ощупь, как детальки лего. У него было в детстве лего? У него вообще хоть что-то в детстве было?

Какая хуйня. Какая хуйня ебаная.

Коннор извернулся и прижался лицом к его пальцам на своих шрамах, и от его тяжёлого дыхания у Хэнка вспотели ладони.

Он хотел спать, умереть и выпить, и не обязательно в таком порядке. Где и как жил этот ребёнок, что стоило проявить немного участия, и он уже спутал это со всем, с чем можно было спутать?  
Потому что он спутал.

Он спутал.

Коннор встал, опираясь на его несчастное колено, как на последнее подспорье, свел хэнковы ноги вместе — давайте, давайте, Хэнк — и умостился сверху. Он был тяжёлый и костлявый и неудобно обхватил его колени бедрами, дернулся механически, но тут же сам себя остановил. Кресло заскрипело несчастно, и Хэнк почувствовал себя этим креслом — в парне все-таки было почти два метра роста.

— Раздавишь же, — сказал Хэнк дурацким, оправдывающимся тоном, отводя глаза, чтобы не смотреть на конноров белый живот в пупырышках гусиной кожи и полувставший член у бедра. Куда отводить глаза, если Коннор — везде, и куда деть руки?

Коннор ссутулился, чтобы смотреть глаза в глаза, и оскалился победно. Радостно. Ладони его лежали теперь у Хэнка на бёдрах, и он не мог думать ни о чем, кроме репетативного: убери, убери.

— Хэнк, — сказал Коннор очень серьёзно. — Поцелуйте меня, пожалуйста.

О, то есть теперь ты просишь?

Хэнку было тяжело дышать. Он положил ладонь Коннору на грудь — так можно было контроливать ситуацию. Например, не позволить парню качнуться вперед, если что. Вряд ли это хоть как-то помогло бы, но иллюзия контроля была приятной.

Чужое горячее дыхание мешало думать здраво. Может, это наконец-то уже окажется затянувшейся шуткой, и, пройдя через обязательное в таких случаях унижение, он сможет поспать? Пусть даже здесь, прямо в кресле, если до кровати действительно не доползти.  
Коннор глянул на ладонь на своей груди, потом снова на него и попросил:

— Пожалуйста.

Это было нечестно, так ужасно нечестно. Малыш закроет свой гештальт и двинется дальше, а ему жить потом с этим старым, разбитым сердцем. Господи, какая жалкая, пафосная хуйня. Человек всего лишь хочет поебаться. Подрочишь ему — и можно баиньки.

Если бы проблема была в этом.

— Хэнк.

Он ответил устало:

— Я хочу спать, — это была правда, он умирал от желания вырубиться.  
Тогда Коннор качнулся вперёд, прижался губами к его виску и прошептал:

— Ну так поцелуйте меня на ночь.

Хэнк обмер.

Он сидел неподвижно несколько бесконечно долгих секунд, а потом сипло сказал:

— Убирайся.

Наверное этого хватило, Коннор вдруг отодвинулся и моргнул.

— Хэнк.

— Убирайся.

— Я что-то сделал не так? — он смотрел умоляюще.

Его сомнительная соблазняющая маска сползла с него, как старая краска, он снова стал такой, как всегда, только голый и растерянный, и от этого Хэнку стало одновременно легче и гаже. Он хрипло выдал дурацкую фразу-заготовку:

— Я не собираюсь это обсуждать.

— Хэнк. Пожалуйста.

Коннор сидел у него на коленях, расстроенно заломив брови.

Тебе бы к терапевту, — подумал Хэнк с чудовищной нежностью и сожалением, — тебе бы к родителям, которые тебя любят, тебе бы к друзьям-приятелям, которые тебя ценят, а у тебя только одинокий и не железный старик.

Он потянулся и погладил Коннора по щеке. Нужно было держать руки при себе, но он не смог.

Тебе бы в нормальный мир, безо всей этой хуйни. Ты бы пошёл в колледж, нашёл бы себе парня, если уж так хочешь, возвращался бы летом домой в идилический пригородный домик…

Коннор чуть подался вперёд, и Хэнк предостерегающе положил руки ему на бедра. Предостерегающе. Провёл по коже до коленей, вернулся обратно.

Предостерегающе. 

И руки у него совсем не подрагивали.

Потом Хэнк качнулся вперёд и поцеловал его ребра. Дышать было тяжело, думать было тяжело, ему казалось, что он еще как-то держится, но, скорее всего, ему просто казалось. Коннор молчал пару секунд, как будто не знал, как реагировать, а потом хихикнул как-то сдавлено и задрожал, его грудь заходила ходуном.

— Что? — проворчал Хэнк в его кожу. 

Быстро же ты сдался, старик, так ужасно, ужасно быстро.

Коннор ответил откуда-то сверху, с осязаемой улыбкой в голосе:

— Щекотно, — а потом положил подбородок ему на макушку. Зарылся лицом во влажные волосы, выдохнул. Хэнк провёл рукой по его боку до внутренней стороны бедра, провел еще раз, теперь одними кончиками пальцев. Почувствовал, как это бедро вздрогнуло.

Хэнк прошептал:

— Теперь мы оба выглядим как идиоты.

Коннор ответил так же шепотом:

— Вы не выглядите как идиот, Хэнк.

— Чего ты хочешь? — Хэнк отодвинулся, чтобы видеть его лицо.

— Того же, чего и вы. — Коннор чуть наклонил голову и спросил: — Чего вы хотите, Хэнк?

Теперь Хэнк избегал смотреть ему в глаза. Чудовище — думал он, поглаживая конноровы бока ладонями, Коннор легонько вздрагивал от этих прикосновений — чудовище. Господи, ну какая хуйня. Давай, старик, загляни в себя, чего ты хочешь? Что кому куда засунуть?

Хэнк хрипло ответил:

— Спать. Я хочу спать, — он помолчал и добавил: — и чтобы ты не уходил.

Спина ему завтра за это спасибо не скажет.

***  
Хэнк дрочил ему одной рукой, второй удерживая за плечо. Сначала он боялся оставить на коже следы, боялся сжать слишком сильно, а потом понял, что цепляется за это плечо, как за последнюю соломинку, и сил бояться больше не было. Оставалось только понять, как вытравить с обратной стороны век образ дрожащего, мучительно ерзающего у него на коленях Коннора, по члену которого он с мстительной неторопливостью двигал ладонью.

Хэнк очень пытался не заснуть в процессе. Очень. А потом Коннор вдруг страдальчески искривил рот, ткнулся лбом ему в грудь, согнулся, как деревце, посидел так пару секунд и тихо сказал:

— Я вам рубашку запачкал.

— Я переживу.

Правда, он переживёт. Все остальное — вряд ли, а вот грязную рубашку он переживёт точно. Хэнк вытер влажную ладонь о штанину. Чёрт и с ними, со штанами. Коннор попробовал выпрямить ноги — кресло снова заскрипело.

Хэнк тяжело привалился лбом к его плечу, обнял, плохо слушающимися руками — вот это, кажется, было все, финиш, глаза слипались, и он неумолимо, неумолимо отъезжал. Влажная голая кожа, высыхая, все сильнее липла к пальцам, от Коннора пахло потом, у него при дыхании ощутимо двигались ребра, и он был ужасно живой. Хэнк подумал, что может сдохнуть от нежности прямо тут, просто потому, что Коннор был ужасно живой.

— Хотите чего-нибудь?

— Спать.

— Я серьёзно.

— Я тоже.

Он вжался носом Коннору в ключицу и пробормотал так разборчиво, как только смог:

— Если ты с меня не встанешь, малыш, утром мои ноги можно будет ампутировать, — «малыш» был фигурой речи, этот малыш отсидел ему ноги до онемения.

— Тогда вы должны перестать меня обнимать.

— Угу, — сказал Хэнк и не пошевелился.

Коннор молчал несколько секунд, а потом негромко сказал:

— Мне жаль.

Ну что же, это было быстро. Хэнк рассчитывал, что Коннор пожалеет о случившемся к утру.

Интересно, шторы задвинуты?

— Вы не хотели, я вас заставил. Мне жаль.

Хэнк фыркнул. Потому фыркнул ещё раз. Господи боже, блядь.

— Вы странно отреагировали, и я испугался.

— Действительно, — пробормотал Хэнк, — с чего мне было так странно реагировать.

— Вы будете спать?

— Я буду спать.

— Я люблю вас, Хэнк.

Господи боже, блядь.

— Я тебя тоже, — голос не хотел слушаться, и он повторил: — я тебя тоже.


	3. The egg without yolk

Дежурство затягивалось.

Оно не было из ряда вон выходящим. Дежурное дежурство. Ординарное.

Оно вызывало у него странную реакцию: Коннору было скучно.

Из просвета между деревьями, если знать, куда повернуть голову, просматривался Иерихон, пусть и частично — так что он бездумно уставился на дождевые потеки на серых, пористых боках оградительных стен — и, в конце концов, не смог сдержать улыбку.

После стольких лет его продолжало восхищать это место.

Иерихон был системой, достаточно отлаженной, чтобы функционировать продуктивно и достаточно нестройной, чтобы оставаться при этом привлекательно-живой — и Коннору это нравилось.

Эта система не строилась на принудительном труде, и это нравилось Коннору ещё сильнее, как будто две вещи, которые он любил больше всего сколапсировали в одну, системную и ненасильственную, — и это завораживало.

Он притерся сильнее к стволу дерева. У него была пара часов, пока Лео прочешет этот квадрат — и пока придёт его очередь спускаться.

Эта система не была идеальной, но она работала — и в ней было столько вещей, которые ему безапелляционно нравились.

В Иерехоне разводили собак.

Людей его возраста здесь было не больше десяти — к слову, о том, что в Школе было невыносимо.

Люди постарше отдавали ему приказы, но эти приказы были покровительственные и неагрессивные.

Он очень не хотел радоваться тому, что им управляют, но он знал, как вести себя, когда взрослый человек хочет от тебя послушания и хорошо выполненной работы — и эта привычность была приятна.

Похвала была приятна.

И здесь отношения учитель-ученик не выливались в то, во что они выливались в Школе, но это как раз объяснялось просто: в Детройте не хватало ни глаз, ни рук, и на окнах были решётки.

Но ему не нравились иерихонские «классные комнаты», например.

Он поежился, вспоминая.

В первый раз, когда он переступил порог такой, его едва не стошнило. Слишком много воспоминаний, слишком характерный запах — его как будто снова откинуло в Детройт, на полгода назад. В это вонючее, одинокое место, забитое под завязку его шумными, агрессивными людьми.

Тогда он остановил себя и заставил себя дышать — и потом заставлял себя приходить туда изо дня в день. Вонь от мела преследовала его, пока он не оттирался до скрипа в душевой каждый вечер. Каждый день говоря себе: это не Детройт, тут не будет того, что было в Детройте, Ричард умер полтора года назад, не год, это не Детройт.

Коннор понял, что против воли задержал дыхание, и сказал себе: все нормально. Стало лучше. Со временем. Хотя это и не имеет значения.

Со временем школа закончилась тоже.

Маркус говорил, о том, что до 2013 архитектурный комплекс принадлежал заводу. Это объясняло, откуда здесь взялась плотина. И объясняло, почему помещения были связаны между собой. Но за годы, прошедшие с того времени, как он перестал быть заводом, комплекс оброс пристройками — и это делало его только более живым.

Коннор не хотел предполагать, понравилось бы здесь Ричарду или нет, увидел бы Ричард это место его глазами или нет, но иногда у него просто не получалось об этом не думать.

Вот Хэнк почти наверняка Ричарду бы не понравился, но это не имело значения, если он нравился Коннору. Иногда Коннор мог довольно долго разговаривать с Ричардом об этичности его поведения и о сомнительности его вкусов — это выливалось в долгие споры, затягивающиеся до тех пор, пока Коннор в конце концов не терял выдержку и не говорил про себя: ты умер, твоё мнение не имеет значения — и не пытался перевести дыхание.

Спорить с мертвыми людьми — не самый продуктивный способ провести время.

И еще — Ричард всё-таки остановился шесть лет назад. Коннор двигался дальше, но Ричард остановился: можно было бы представить, каким бы он был сейчас, но это были бы только предположения, Коннор не мог знать наверняка.

Так что даже споры не были настоящими. Он спорил не просто с воображаемым, но со смоделированным на основе некоторого количества предположений, братом.

Такие мысли фрустрировали.

Иногда он кидал взгляд в запотевшее зеркало в туалете на этаже — и оттуда на него серьезно смотрел человек, похожий на Ричарда.

Иногда он снился Коннору взрослым. Это были не самые приятные сны.

В Иерихоне не было в ходу сигнала, зовущего к побудке, так что по утрам здесь обычно было тихо. Коннор ничего не имел против тишины, она тоже было частью системы. Он оброс коллекцией привычек, чтобы выжить здесь, как бывший завод оброс пристройками, чтобы соответствовать своему новому назначению.

Сигареты, например, были неплохи — но они были больше о социализации, чем собственно о курении. Секс был неплохим — не всегда достаточно удовлетворительным, но неплохим. Собаки были прекрасны.

Он встроился в систему, и стал её частью, и это тоже приносило ему радость — и ощущение, что твой вклад ценен. Может быть, это тоже был пережиток времени, которое они провели в Кибержизни. Он иногда спрашивал об этом Ричарда — Ричард пожимал плечами, от него редко можно было дождаться помощи, в конце концов, он не мог сказать Коннору ничего, чего бы Коннор не знал.

Он просто был показателем того, как сильно Коннор не справляется один.

Но он справлялся.

На самом деле, он справлялся.

Монетка помогала. Не спасала, но помогала концентрироваться и приводить мысли в порядок. К тому же его вкусы не были сомнительными. Испытывать симпатию к человеку, который испытывает симпатию к тебе — нормально. Хэнк испытывал к нему симпатию, в этом Коннор был уверен.

Хэнк был первым человеком вне Кибержизни, которому он понравился и, может, первым человеком вообще, который не требовал от него выполнения определённых условий, чтобы Коннор продолжал ему нравиться.

Это было… непривычно.

Он стал нравиться Хэнку не сразу, значит в том, что Коннору спустя годы захотелось быть с ним сексуально вовлеченным, тоже не было ничего странного. Он хотел быть сексуально вовлечен, оставалось убедить в этом Хэнка.

(На самом деле тот факт, что человек может изменить своё отношение к тебе и что у тебя нет над этим никакого контроля, пугал. Коннор просто не знал, что с этим делать — он решил считать это головоломкой, которую он решит не сейчас, но когда-нибудь).

Волосы отросли настолько, что начинали мешать. В Кибержизни этого бы не допустили, в Школе — допускали, пока ты не начнешь чесаться. Ходить с бритой головой было непривычно поначалу, но волосы быстро отросли.

Удивительно, как долго еще от Гэвина воняло Школой, этим несправедливым одиноким местом, где ты вечно уязвим и вечно голоден. Коннор так ненавидел Школу, он так ненавидел все и вся к ней причастных.

(Иногда хотелось спать на снегу, и чтобы кто-нибудь стирал с его лица кровь).

Он очень любил запах костра.

Собак.

Запах собак.

И это чувство, что человеку на тебя не наплевать (Хэнку было на него не наплевать), эту корреляцию между заботой и любовью (Коннору очень нравилось находить корреляции).

Аманда никогда не была заботливой.

Интересно, что стало со второй лабораторией Кибержизни после заражения? Со временем её смогли отбить? Очистить? За полтора года, наверное нет, раз Аманда в Сент-Мери была со Светлячками, но, может, потом?

Он не успел задать ей достаточно вопросов.

Хоть сколько-нибудь, если честно.

Они… не то чтобы говорили. Коридоры Сент-Мери приятно напоминали ему дом. (Не дом. Нет. Не дом.) Аманда была рядом — и эти коридоры, этот свет — он поддался и просто послушно шёл с ней, туда, куда она его вела, и не задал ни одного вопроса. Она держала руку у него на плече, как будто думала, что он может исчезнуть, если она отвернётся.

Аманда бы конечно не ответила.

Но он ведь и не попытался.

Надо было спросить, как давно они сотрудничают со Свелячками, и что стало с тем, что осталось от второй лаборатории.

Они не встретили Хлой. Это было… Это вызвало у него пугающие подозрения, что, возможно, они не смогли выбраться, все трое. Может быть, он ошибался. Может быть, Хлои были где-то в здании, рядом с ним, в Сент-Мери, и он просто их не встретил. Раньше они всегда были милы с ним. Даже, когда втыкали в него иглы.

И все-таки он не спросил.

Часть его испытывала тянущую, болезненную жажду вернуться. Найти вторую лабораторию, остаться там навсегда. Просыпаться, глядя в белый потолок. Ждать завтрака, ждать пока после сигнала прозрачная дверь сдвинется и за ней будет стоять Хлоя-два с подносом.

Она всегда была мила с ним.

Его наверняка не взяли бы обратно. Он и не хотел, чтобы взяли, не по-настоящему. Он не совсем представлял, как он мог бы оказаться там один, без Ричарда.

Он хотел.

Он не хотел.

Это было сложно.

Тем более, если Кибержизнь ещё на плаву, они к этому моменту наверняка уже нашли другие объекты для изучения.

Он подумал «если Кибержизнь ещё на плаву», но как она может быть не на плаву?

Смешно.

Тройняшки Хлои всегда им улыбались, и Коннор долго думал, что все люди идут в комплекте если не по два, то по три, — он всегда в фоновом режиме был удивлен, что ни разу не видел другую Аманду, у него, в конце концов был другой Коннор, а у Ричарда — другой Ричард.

Он был другим Ричардом, а Ричард был другим Коннором.

Одной Аманды, впрочем, было более, чем достаточно.

Он не должен был так думать. Никто бы не похвалил его за эту мысль.

Хлои были: Хлоя-один, Хлоя-два и Хлоя-три. Если подумать, это должно было быть не слишком удобно, но Коннор не мог вспомнить, чтобы тогда их это смущало. Возможно, память подводила.

Кибержизнь тоже была системой. Хоть и не настолько ненасильственной, как Коннору бы хотелось.

Он закрыл глаза.

Отсутствие Ричарда успело стать его повседневностью, но это не значило, что мысли о Кибержизни не могли скрутить его в любой неподходящий момент.

Если в такие моменты поблизости были люди, он пытался держать лицо, которое бы ничего не выражало: во дворе, на сборе, в столовой — чтобы со стороны он не выглядел чем-то, на что можно было бы уставиться.

Ему нравилось думать, что со временем у него начало получаться. Хотя «нравилось» и было неподходящим словом.

Хорошо, что сейчас он был один.

Хотя он, конечно, никогда не был по-настоящему один.

Следующее его дежурство будет только через неделю. Ему нужно было собраться с силами и попросить Гэвина не забыть свою порцию походной еды. В прошлый раз из-за такого были проблемы.

Несмотря на то, что они с Гэвином очевидно недолюбливали друг друга, Коннор привык к его дискомфортному, но взаимовыгодному обществу. Он не испытывал ни радости по этому поводу, ни желания привыкать, но он привык. Как говорили в Кибержизни: твой комфорт не имеет значения, если здесь и сейчас ты продуктивен.

Вместе они были чаще продуктивны, чем нет.

И секс был нормальным.

— Эй, — громким шепотом позвали снизу, и Коннор открыл глаза. Лео привалился к стволу и переводил дыхание: — Задрых?

— Нет, я спускаюсь.


	4. Light my candle

Это была почти нормальная неделя. Подъёмы, завтраки, обеды, планы, дежурства, синие вечера, когда ты высовываешь голову из приоткрытого окна и просто слушаешь вечер. Ранние отбои, тонкое одеяло, жесткие полотенца, теплая еда, бессонница, которая не хочет отступать, коннорово навязчивое внимание.

Карл, конечно, смотрел странно, но трудно было понять, как именно, а спрашивать и вообще говорить с другими людьми об этой пиздецовой ситуации Хэнк был не в состоянии. Хотя поговорить, может, было бы выходом. Кто-нибудь этой толпы случайно не был психологом, до две тысячи тринадцатого? Ему бы не помешала сейчас профессиональная помощь.

Но кого он обманывает, он бы не попросил помощи, даже если бы на дворе не было грибоапокалипсиса, и они не были заперты за четырьмя стенами в городе с весьма неподходящим для этого названием.

Господи, «Иерехон», серьезно? Хэнк все не мог привыкнуть.

Может, ему вообще мерещилось, что Карл смотрит на него как-то не так. Люди думают о своих проблемах, Хэнк, не только о тебе, твоём полуприемном недосыне и вашей маленькой проблеме размером с небоскреб.

Плохая метафора, слишком фаллическая.

Коннор, впрочем, вроде бы был в порядке. Все мысли про «в порядке» и «Коннор» перекрывались картинкой у Хэнка в голове: он просыпается в кресле так поздно впервые за долгое, долгое время, Коннор лежит у него на кровати и смотрит на него в упор, а потом улыбается — перед тем как потянуться за футболкой и начать одеваться.

Так это все все-таки было, да?

Коннор не давил, впрочем. Не в этот раз, как будто был рад, что все решено и все устаканилось. Он просто принялся за другую тактику — цеплялся с нежностями там, где их не могут увидеть. Или могут, но вряд ли. Или там, где Хэнк не может протестовать слишком громко, чтобы не привлечь лишнего внимания. Он вел себя спокойно и доброжелательно, но чуть что, выстреливал в адрес Хэнка стоваттной улыбкой, и Хэнку казалось, что все это видят, все понимают и все в курсе — ему начала навязчиво лезть в голову мысль: когда в помещении они с Коннором оказываются рядом — все глаза тут же приковываются к ним.

Это было не самое приятное чувство. Нет, совершенно. Чувство, что у тебя отбирают контроль над ситуацией, когда ты еще не поддался и не хочешь его отдавать, было одним из самых мерзких на его памяти. Хэнк хотел право голоса в этом деле. Но для этого нужно было затеять Большой Серьёзный Разговор — и вряд ли было что-то хуже этого.

Он совсем не гордился какой-то частью себя, которая вообще не хотела, чтобы это кончалось. Его изголодавшегося эго было таким, каким было — изголодавшимся.

Но он был больше, чем просто его эго, да? Хотелось бы верить.

Когда во вторник Коннор под прикрытием чужих спин взял его за руку, он не вывернулся.

Это было рядовое собрание, ничего выбивающегося, разговор по душам с обществом — Коннор на него не смотрел, он смотрел прямо, пока переплетал вместе их пальцы и улыбался слегка, не встречаясь с ним глазами. Надо же, в нем вдруг проснулась такая приверженность делу.

Сарказм не спасал.

Хэнку казалось, что все смотрят на них, на их руки, хотя их невозможно было бы заметить в такой толчее, на их лица. Он боялся, что по их лицам все можно прочитать. В мелочах. В подробностях. Коннор, не разжимая руки, погладил большим пальцем его костяшки, и Хэнк набрал в грудь побольше воздуха — жёсткая, прохладная коннорова ладонь держала его ладонь осторожно, считай, бережно — и не отпустила, пока Карл не объявил сбор закрытым.

В среду они долго ждали Маркуса под окнами второго этажа — было неожиданно холодно, Коннор периодически вздрагивал в своей тонкой куртке. Почему они не зашли погреться куда-нибудь, и стояли как два идиота, отмораживали носы? Хэнк в какой-то момент посмотрел на коннорово синее лицо и не выдержал.

— А холодно сегодня, — проговорил он задумчиво.

Коннор посмотрел на него и процедил через сжатые зубы — может быть, потому что не был в восторге от его наблюдательности, может быть, потому что это был единственный способ заставить их не стучать:

— Немного.

— О, — жизнерадостно сказал Хэнк, почти не пытаясь сделать вид, что не издевается, — немного. Ясно.

Он сделал паузу.

— Так если тебе «немного» холодно, что бы не подняться к себе и не одеться по-человечески?

Коннор мотнул головой, руки — поперёк груди, пальцы — синие:

— Нет времени.

— И как ты собираешься по такому холоду куда-то идти и что-то делать?

Коннор пожал плечами. Хэнк не думал, что их можно задрать ещё выше, но у Коннора как-то получилось. Одним словом, чудесные выживательные скиллы, не зря он человек, прокачанный для поисков решений.

Коннор прерывисто кивнул:

— Я в порядке.

Так это теперь называется.

Господи боже.

— Если ты отказываешься валить за своей курткой, забери мою и не трясись. Хотя бы на пару минут, пока отогреешься.

Он успел расстегнуть пуговицы, но вот снять ее не успел — Коннору хватило одного короткого шага, и он быстро пропустил руки у Хэнка под мышками и прижался к нему неловко, всем телом, не давая теплу выстыть на холоде.

Такой фокус срабатывает, только если человек обнимаемый застывает, как пластиковый манекен — ну Хэнк застыл. Очень удобно.

Он вроде как пропустил момент, когда надо было отталкивать, и остался стоять с неловко поджатыми руками, и это взбесило его так сильно, что из одного чувства противоречия он раздражённо сгреб Коннора за задранные плечи и прижал к себе. Нечего зря тратить тепло на таком морозе.

У Коннора было очень холодное лицо и очень холодный нос, и этот нос давил Хэнку в ключицу, а его беспокойные руки все не могли устроиться под тканью куртки. Хэнку было видно чуть-чуть его горла и волос, и ухо — от его дыхания оно быстро порозовело, и краснота рванула по горлу вниз.

Вот ведь дурак.

От тяжёлого духа, которым на него точно пахнуло, от естественной влажности рубашки под курткой — хоть бы скривился, мерзавец, но нет, ковыряет руками его поясницу, стоит.

Хэнк чувствовал себя обыгранным идиотом. Причем на стольких уровнях сразу. Но прижимать к себе кого-то тёплого действительно было неплохо. В этом месте обзавестись живой грелкой было легче, чем можно было подумать. Хоть бы ни у кого из них не встал, и это осталось милым маленьким моментом, Господи.

Теперь Коннор прохладной щекой лежал на его груди, он был костлявый, но крепкий, и его твердые холодные ладони у Хэнка на спине потихоньку отогревались. Хэнк под его недовольное бессвязное ворчание поправил борта куртки так, чтобы они внахлест прикрывали чужую спину, и сложил руки поверх — еле сдержался, чтобы не поцеловать Коннору волосы. Ему нравилась эта тёмная макушка, он бы хотел просто стоять, вжавшись в нее носом и слушать чужое дыхание.

— Ну чего? Хватит уже? Согрелся? — голос не хотел слушаться. — Давай, пора идти.

Маркус ещё не пришёл, некуда было идти, но он должен был хоть что-то сказать.

— Ещё немного.

Они не были особенно близки с тех пор, как вернулись в Иерихон, почти пять, шесть лет назад? Ого, прошло больше времени, чем ему казалось.

Они не проводили много времени вместе — Коннор все ещё таскался за ним иногда, но теперь у него больше людей.

Людей, с которыми ему было нормально. Вроде бы.  
В целом, к нему относились спокойно. Вроде бы.  
Иногда казалось, что Коннор сам себе выдает квесты — а-ля, будь настолько примерным, чтобы человек либо остался в восторге, либо его затошнило от тебя — Хэнк не знал насколько для Коннора они были развлечением, а насколько необходимостью, но было такое, да. Иногда можно было уржаться, наблюдая, как Коннор своей вежливостью доводит людей до белого каления. Если прищуриться и сделать вид, что ты не очень наблюдательный, можно даже было посчитать Коннора обыкновенным парнем. Ну кто здесь без заморочек?

Иногда они дежурили вместе, когда Коннор подрос достаточно, чтобы его отпускали на дежурства. Иногда им выпадало вместе готовить в кухне. Иногда Хэнк притаскивал ему что-то бессмысленное из похода за стены — что-нибудь, что мальчишка-подросток может найти интересным, скорее всего каждый раз промахивался, но Коннор всегда его благодарил, со своими спокойными интонациями консультанта Орифлейм, от которых сейчас почти ничего не осталось.

Может, в этом было дело? Трудно не сталкиваться друг с другом, когда живёшь в маленьком замкнутом сообществе. Но может вся проблема как раз в дистанции?

Но теперь-то Коннор старательно дистанцию сокращал, наверстывая годы.

Гэвин, с другой стороны, то социализировался яростно, то забивался в какой-нибудь угол, откуда его было ни видно, ни слышно — сидел вечерами на крыше, например — Хэнк знал, но не хотел мешать. Подростки так делают, видимо, прячутся в ямы и курят там.

Он был не в восторге, когда Гэвин начал курить — когда они оба начали курить — но Коннору хотя бы хватало такта делать вид, что ничего не происходит, пока Гэвин, не стесняясь, стрелял у него сигареты. Хэнк не курил уже почти десять лет, но держал у себя пачку, так, на всякий случай.

Даже сейчас он не знал, за которого из этих детей следовало переживать больше.

Господи, уймись, они не твои дети. У тебя нет детей.

По крайней мере, хотя бы Гэвин не признавался ему в глубокой и чистой.

Они так и стояли, когда подошёл Маркус и на маркусово обеспокоенное: «Коннор в порядке?» — Хэнк ответил: «Коннор идёт за курткой наверх, если не хочет отморозить себе яйца. Давай, не кривись» — это звучало достаточно по-отечески? Он хотел, чтобы это звучало по-отечески.  
Коннор незаметно потерся носом о его ключицу, прежде чем отступить. Судя по лицу Маркуса, это, возможно, было не настолько незаметно, как Хэнку бы хотелось. До того как запахнуть края куртки, то место, где Коннор к нему прикасался, успел мазнуть холодом ветер. Если Карл в ближайшее время не захочет спросить у него: «Хэнк, какого хуя?» — значит с этим миром что-то не так.

Хэнк не вывернулся тогда и не вывернулся в четверг, в почти пустом коридоре, у карловой двери, где они ждали новостей об излучине.

Коннор сидел на подоконнике, у самого его плеча, и смотрел в сторону, глазами провожая саймонову спину.

Саймон завернул за угол и Коннор быстро обернулся — цапнул Хэнка ладонью за борта куртки, чуть не слетел с подоконника — Хэнк ухватил его за плечо, чтобы он не ебнулся прямо на цементный пол. Коннор, честное слово, улыбнулся, коротко поцеловал его и быстро отвернулся снова, глупо, широко улыбаясь, как будто говоря: «что-то произошло? Нет, ничегошеньки не было». Краснота стремительно заливала его щеки. Хэнк разжал руку и отпустил его плечо.

Маркус кивнул им, проходя мимо. Коннор кивнул в ответ, не прекращая улыбаться.

В пятницу Коннор спросил его за обедом настолько показательно дежурным тоном, что Хэнк насторожился, ещё не успев толком услышать вопрос:

— Вы заняты вечером?

Хэнк нахмурился перед тем, как ответить:

— Ты, блин, знаешь прекрасно, что я сегодня не дежурю, — в расписании это было указанно довольно четко, Коннор не мог не видеть.

— Я ведь не об этом спросил, я спросил, заняты ли вы.

— Нет, счастлив?

Коннор улыбнулся:

— Очень.

Хэнк почувствовал себя так, как будто его щелкнули по носу. Гэвин хмыкнул, не отрываясь от еды.

***  
Хэнк пялился в короткостриженный тёмный затылок перед собой, на две крупные родинки над воротником и думал: почему тогда, за обедом, было просто не сказать «нет, я занят»? Почему прямо сейчас не заговорить с кем-нибудь в коридоре и не сцепиться? Драка ведь — отличное отвлечение внимания.

Он не сможет убегать вечно, но вечно ему и не нужно. Просто, какое-то время.

Они остановились перед его, Хэнка, комнатой, и Коннор замер, как будто чего-то ожидая. Как будто Коннор был вампиром, которого нужно было официально пригласить. Хэнк фыркнул.

— Прошу, — сказал он, приоткрыв дверь и демонстративно выставив руку.

Первым, что Коннор сделал, переступив порог его комнаты — потянулся к шнуркам, на ходу развязал их и скинул кроссовки, не церемонясь, один за другим. Хэнк тяжело привалился к косяку плечом и спросил:

— Ты в курсе, что через час ужин?

Коннор даже не обернулся:

— Закройте дверь.

— Ну, конечно же. Как скажешь. Разумеется, — его ядом можно было бы прожигать переборки, жаль, что они не были на космическом корабле.

Коннор, стоя на одной ноге и засовывая шнурки в кроссовок, все-таки наградил его взглядом:

— Пожалуйста, — это был серьёзный взгляд человека, который игнорирует твой сарказм. Хэнк закрыл дверь и спросил:

— Что случилось? — когда нужно было спросить «чего тебе надо?».

Коннор не ответил, вынимая ремень из шлевок, и рутинным движением справа налево ослабляя пряжку.  
Вот как.  
Хэнк шумно выдохнул, пытаясь вложить в это «пфф» всю свою заебанность, и снова отвернулся — надо же, какая красивая у него дверь.

Объективно привлекательный двадцатилетка заходит к тебе в комнату и сразу тянется к поясу, чтобы стянуть с себя штаны, а ты недоволен. Это, конечно звучит, как начало несмешной шутки, у которой нет панчлайна, но кто знал, что когда-нибудь он окажется внутри этой шутки без панчлайна? Но вот он здесь, надеется, что его оставят в покое все объективно привлекательные двадцатилетки с их кудрявыми макушками и красными щеками.

Спина после прошлого раза болела несколько дней, как постоянное ноющее напоминание — как будто ему вообще нужны были напоминания — и как упрек, как будто ему мало было своих собственных упреков.

Хэнк сказал, разглядывая старые потеки краски на двери:

— Знаешь что? Скоро ужин, нас наверняка хватятся, так что, ради бога, прекращай, и пошли есть.

Он обернулся, чтобы перехватить конноров взгляд — может быть, хоть на этот раз суровое лицо на него подействует — и замер.

— Ч…?

Он не хотел спрашивать, он хотел выйти за порог и закрыть дверь с другой стороны, но только замер на месте — Коннор пошевелил пальцами на вытянутых ногах и спросил:

— Вам нравится? — он подтянул повыше край толстовки: так стало видно кружевные полосы на бедрах. Пальцы были белые, кожа над бортами была белая, у него на ногах были чулки — без пояса, без подвязок, просто чулки, женские, как раньше носили.

Просто — тупо повторил про себя Хэнк. Чёрные. Полупрозрачные. Кружевные.  
Коннор провёл ладонью по колену, и Хэнк, проследив за этим движением, завис взглядом у него на ногах: на костлявых коленях, на волосатых икрах, на тёмных носках.

Он тупо спросил:

— Какого хрена? — просто чтобы что-то сказать, в голове у него стало легко и пусто, не голова, фарфоровый шарик. — Зачем?

И откуда? Где-то в подполье Иерихона что, есть цех по производству женского белья? Хэнк с интересом бы на это посмотрел, только чтобы не смотреть… на это. Господи боже.

Коннор пожал плечами. Он был высокий, он был худой и круглолицый — он сидел на кресле и имел наглость пожимать плечами в ответ на вполне разумные вопросы.

Молчание набухло густой каплей. Хэнку хотелось присесть, ему было почти пятьдесят и это была его комната. Серый осенний вечер равнодушно сгущался за окном. Штора висела унылой тряпкой.

Коннор сказал:

— Разве не красиво? Я думал, вы будете рады.

Хэнк переборол первые «да, блядь, конечно», и следующие за ними «конечно красиво» — потому что, конечно, это было красиво, этот нелепый хэллоуинский костюм шлюховатого студента Коннору шел, и это все усложняло в разы — и следующие «почему я должен быть рад? Ну почему?».

Почему он должен быть рад? Внутри ворочалось влажное и тяжёлое, Хэнк все ещё чётко различал лицо напротив и дурацкое бельё на нелепых красивых ногах.

Сраная феерия.

Он сделал шаг назад и прислонился к двери спиной. Как бы это ни выглядело — к черту. Ему нужно было отойти. И желательно опереться на что-нибудь. Если Коннор не наслаждался ситуацией, то сейчас точно должен был начать.

За окном темнело, и темнело в комнате.

— Хотите включить свет?

Хэнк ответил, почти не раздумывая:

— Нет.

Коннор кивнул. И давно он таскал их на себе, интересно, как носят купальник под одеждой, перед тем, как прийти на пляж?

— Вам нравится?

Что, стоять в сумерках? В своей собственной комнате? Безоружным?

Хэнк хотел дотронуться до белой кожи там, где заканчивались кружева — или спросить: тебе не холодно?

— Ужин, — сказал он, и Коннор в ответ спокойно кивнул:

— Ага, в семь. А сейчас пять, — и стянул толстовку через голову.

Синяков у него на плече не было. Но, конечно же, за неделю они могли пройти.

Коннор встал на ноги, болезненно бледный, и сократил расстояние между ними в пару шагов — ни один объективно привлекательный двадцатилетка со своими нелепыми конечностями и фигурным ртом ещё никогда не заставлял его вжиматься в дверь, только чтобы им не пришлось стоять слишком близко.

Дверь открывалась внутрь, так что нажать на неё спиной и вывалиться в коридор было никак. Его выживают из собственной комнаты, волшебно — Коннор стоял близко и влажно дышал, живой и разгоряченный, в белье и чулках, и Хэнку все труднее было соображать.

— Что ты делаешь?

Коннор пожал плечами, от его голой кожи на Хэнка пахнуло теплом. Как можно быть таким бледным и таким теплым? Хэнку вдруг захотелось положить ладонь ему на грудь, почувствовать, как она вздымается и опадает, — или взять его за волосы и заставить отойти. Концепт «отойти» и «взять за волосы» тут же вступили в конфликт, они никак не хотели помещаться в одном предложении.

Не дождавшись вразумительного ответа, Хэнк поднял руку — неловким движением, медленным, как будто он был в опасной близости к дикому животному, и оно кинется, если ты не будешь действовать аккуратно. Коннор был похож на дикое животное только дыханием — глубоким и сдавленным — и, может, азартом в глазах.

Вот какого черта ты делаешь? Вот это все доверие, какого черта, какого черта, блядь?

Хэнк поднял руку — и тронул его ключицу, провёл пальцами по груди, еле касаясь, погладил шрам, короткий, желтовато-белый.

Коннор сказал сипло:

— Царапина, — и его голос успел за одно слово несколько раз подскочить и упасть, как будто Коннор хотел засмеяться, но грудь сдавило и выдавить получилось, что получилось.

Невозможность предугадать чужую реакцию — вот, что заставляет твою грудь ходить ходуном.

Что делать, когда ты легонько улыбаешься, склоняешь голову и видно горло, и видно, как ходит грудная клетка от глубокого, возбужденного дыхания — под правым соском шрам, родинка, еще родинка, ребра явственно проступают под кожей…

Чёрт.

Он среагировал на движение быстрее, чем успел об этом подумать — просто привычка — Коннор оказался прижат к двери — за запястья, как в плохом баддимуви, где напарники что-то не поделили, а сценарист решил плеснуть гоморомантизма.

Хэнк выдохнул — конноровы глаза напротив смотрели загнанно (он почувствовал укол совести), и в них плескался то ли страх, то ли азарт. Коннор приоткрыл губы и выдохнул через рот, тяжело, а потом сказал:

— Ну, можно и так. Но я не собирался делать ничего плохого, — сказал Коннор негромко и не двигаясь — переступил ногами и только. Его грудная клетка задвигалась заметнее и быстрее, краснота поползла от горла.

Назад. Назад. Назад.

То, что Хэнк в первую секунду принял за разумную попытку вырваться, ею не было — Коннор повернул голову и потерся щекой о его руку. Хэнк смотрел на него, онемевший, и понял что не успевает, фатально не успевает за чужими движениями мысли. Он не успел среагировать и не успел убрать руки, потому что голова отказалась предсказывать, что этот дурак так может — Коннор губами прижался к его запястью, и Хэнк дернулся назад, одним резким движением, всем телом.

Его ебучая жизнь.

Коннор аккуратно потрогал губу пальцами — Хэнк подумал: о, теперь я бью его, потрясающе — Коннор посмотрел на свои пальцы:

— Все в порядке.

Если методично повторять человеку, что все в порядке, он ведь поверит, что все в порядке.

— Но теперь вы просто обязаны поцеловать, чтобы не болело.

Он поднял на Хэнка глаза и Хэнк сглотнул.

Коннор взял его безвольную ладонь и тяжело положил ее себе на щеку. Хэнк с удивлением почувствовал под пальцами намёк на щетину — черт, на вид его щёки казались гладко выбритыми. Хэнк еле подавил желание подтащить его поближе к лампе, сцапать за подбородок и покрутить из стороны в сторону, чтобы рассмотреть эту щетину и убедиться, что у него, Хэнка, нет тактильных галлюцинаций. Если его мозг достраивает и так к ненормально неправдоподобному вот этому вот всему ещё и его личные предпочтения, это точно клиника.

Но поглаживать чужую скулу подушечкой большого пальца было, как вернуться в дом, где ты никогда не был. А он, судя по всему, старел и становился все сентиментальнее с каждым днём — это ощущение хотелось стряхнуть как неудобную куртку. Коннор отпустил его руку, как будто этих поглаживаний было достаточно, чтобы убедить его — Хэнк не станет её убирать, зацепился пальцами за шлевки на хэнковых джинсах, закрыл глаза и мирно вздохнул, вжавшись лицом в хэнкову ладонь, слегка втираясь в неё носом, щекой, губами. Хэнк вдруг понял, что дышит в нос, шумно и тяжело, как будто слишком долго шел в гору. Идти предстояло ещё долго, и он понятия не имел сколько.

Они стояли у тонкой двери, громко дышали и если у Коннора ещё не примерзли стопы к полу, это было бы воистину странно.

Хэнк сказал себе: я больше не на грани отключки.

Он должен был хотя бы попытаться быть осторожным, но он вздернул Коннора за подбородок, чувствуя под пальцами пульс у него на челюсти, и вжался ртом в его рот.

Коннор зашипел — разбитая губа, да — потом обхватил его за шею, вжимаясь, вылизывая, притираясь. Слишком крепко — у современных детей нет никакого понятия о терпении. Неуклюжий в своей поспешности, горячий, как печка, со своими беспокойными и цепкими ладонями и влажным дыханием.

Хэнку хотелось думать, что в определённый момент в нем что-то щелкнуло — кто-то пришёл и переключил рубильник у него в голове, чтобы кровь рванула вниз, а ему стало блаженно все равно. Но ему не стало все равно — хотя кровь, несомненно, рванула.

Неуклюжий щенок, — подумал Хэнк.

Неуклюжий щенок сжал губами его язык и издал горлом глухое, полузадушенное хихиканье.

Господи боже.

Немного настойчивости и физического тепла — и вот твои «непоколебимые» принципы машут тебе ручкой.

Какая это была отвратительная идея — думал он, пока нежно оттягивал зубами чужую нижнюю губу — и пока его собственный пульс убеждал его в том, что идея был просто замечательная.

Он отодвинулся подышать — Коннор все ещё висел у него на шее, все еще ужасно близко — так что глаза отказывались фокусироваться и можно было прижаться лбом к лбу. Он не прижался — но мог бы.

Коннор потянулся к его уху — мягким, тягучим движением потеревшись о его щетину — и прошептал:

— Больше не болит.

Хэнк переборол уродливое желание заткнуть ему рот.

— Ради бога, блядь. — ради бога, блядь, ради бога. — Ты собираешься от меня отцепиться? — это был вопрос с подвохом, Хэнк обнимал его обеими руками и держал крепко.

Коннор спросил:

— А это обязательно?

К тебе приходят и на тебя навешиваются — тебе говорят: «пожалуйста», тебе говорят: «вам нравится?» — и хочешь сбежать и хочешь вцепиться зубами в его шею и не разжимать челюсти никогда.

И ты хуевый взрослый. Очень хуевый взрослый.

Хэнк поднял руки к своему затылку, нажал Коннору на запястья и с силой потянул их вниз. Он тяжело выдохнул и сказал:

— Ладно, хочешь поговорить — давай поговорим.

Коннор смотрел на него пару секунд, как будто не мог обработать то, что услышал.

— Я не хочу говорить, — он снова улыбался. Может, немного нервно. Потянулся — Хэнк сделал шаг назад.

Стояк недвусмысленно натягивал ткань его брифов, понятно, что он ни о чем другом сейчас думать не мог. Чёрт побери, это были красивые чулки.

Ничего, подождем, от посиневших яиц не умирают. Его половинчатая эрекция тоже должна опасть через пару минут. Нужно дать ей время.

Хэнк сказал:

— Хорошо, но я хочу поговорить.

***  
Коннор нетерпеливо дергал ногой, сидя на кровати в одном белье. Та ещё картинка. Хэнк кинул в него футболкой:

— Оденься. Замерзнешь.

Коннор остался сидеть.

— О чем вы хотели поговорить?

— Ладно, посмотрим, — Хэнк сел на кресло и поджал ногу — его пронзило воспоминаниями. Садиться сюда было ой как не лучшей идеей, но больше сесть было просто негде, не на кровать же, — посмотрим.

Он попытался проглотить неуместное: «о твоём поведении».

О нашем поведении?

О нас?  
Господи боже.

Он не готовился к этому разговору, черт, он ни к чему из этого не готовился, но пугающая мысль о том, что у него, скорее всего, только одна попытка, не должна была его сейчас затормозить.

Коннор недовольно сказал, перекинув ногу на ногу.

— Вы ведете себя со мной, как будто я ребёнок.

Хэнк раздраженно бросил, не успев себя остановить.

— Это потому что ты ведешь себя, как ребёнок.

Коннор встал в полный рост:

— Я выгляжу как ребёнок?

— Эй! Сядь.

Он остался стоять.

— Господи боже, ты выглядишь, как двадцатилетка в белье, доволен? двадцатилетка с… проблемами.

— У меня нет проблем.

— У тебя есть проблема — ты не понимаешь слова «нет», и у меня есть проблема — я тебе потакаю.

Коннор пожал плечами. Выражение лица у него было не впечатлённое.

— Тебе вот это, — Хэнк махнул рукой на себя, — не нужно.

Коннор протестующие подобрался, возмущение отчётливо читалось у него на лице. Хэнк, тем не менее, продолжил:

— Но ты продолжаешь настаивать.

— Перестаньте решать за меня, что мне чувствовать!

— Очень интересно. Так, может быть, ты перестанешь решать за меня?

— Но я вам нравлюсь! — у него в голосе звучало отчаяние, и на секунду это заставило Хэнка поморщиться. Он фыркнул.

Коннор нахмурил брови. Он смотрел серьёзно, как будто решал задачу, не мог ее решить и злится:

— Нет?

— Я люблю тебя всем своим ебаным сердцем, парень.

Это было совсем не так трудно сказать, как ему раньше казалось. Он хотел бы, правда, чтобы это прозвучало в какой-нибудь другой ситуации.

— Тогда в чем проблема?

Хэнк пожал плечами.

— Но вы не были против, когда…

— Вообще-то был.

Коннор быстро сказал:

— На словах.

Хэнк хмыкнул:

— И это тоже форма отказа, пацан. Господи, я не думал, что придется читать тебе сжвшную лекцию о согласии…

— Не читайте, если не хотите.

Хэнк посмотрел на него долгим взглядом:

— Хочу.

— Вы меня поцеловали.

— А еще я тебе подрочил, извини, окей? — он потер лицо ладонью, и сказал тише: — Нет, серьёзно, извини. Это была хуевая идея. Все это было одной огромной хуевой идеей. И я виноват так же сильно, как и ты.

— Но вы, правда, были не против. Я тоже был не против, я не понимаю проблемы.

— Я не хочу с тобой спать.

— Но я вам нравлюсь?

— Нравишься.

— И вы были не против…

Хэнк расхохотался. Эта закольцованость начинала утомлять.

— Я не понимаю.

— Прости, это бесчувственно сейчас было, я знаю. Слушай, сколько раз я сказал тебе, что это плохая идея?

— В такой точно формулировке?

— Неа, в любой формулировке, которую можно трактовать, как отказ.

— Двенадцать.

Вау.

— Это, не знаю, не натолкнуло тебя ни на что?

— Натолкнуло.

— И?

— Я должен стараться лучше.

Стараться лучше. Конечно. Охуеть просто. Хэнк догадывался, что все плохо, но не догадывался насколько.

— Но ты не должен.

— Что?

— Стараться лучше.

Коннор снова нахмурился.

— Я не понимаю.

Хэнк цокнул языком. Слова нужно было подбирать с умом.

— Это сейчас выстрел в темноту, но у тебя ещё есть какие-нибудь мотивы, чтобы со мной ебаться, кроме, собственно процесса?

Коннор смотрел на него недоверчиво. Потом медленно сказал:

— Поддержание отношений.

Хэнку пришлось моргнуть, как заржавевшей аниматронике.

— В смысле? Нет, стопэ, — он быстро выкинул вперед ладонь, вопрос надо было задавать максимально конкретный. Он попробовал ещё раз: — Какого рода отношений?

— Отношений, подразумевающих двустороннюю симпатию.

Так. Он сейчас говорил не то, что Хэнку казалось, он говорил.

— Ещё раз. Ты хочешь ебаться для поддержания взаимной симпатии.

— Да, — его тон говорил «господи, это же очевидно», Хэнку хотелось смеяться.

Или плакать.

Он тихо сказал:

— Я не перестану тебя любить, если не буду с тобой ебаться.

Коннор молчал некоторое время, а потом недоверчиво спросил:

— Вы уверены?

Какого хуя?

— Какого хуя, конечно же я уверен!

— Но я все равно хочу быть с вами сексуально вовлечен.

Господи боже.

— А я не хочу. И если ты ещё раз скажешь, что «я был не против», я закричу.

— Но я вам по-прежнему нравлюсь?

— Да.

Коннор смотрел сосредоточено.

— Мне нужно подумать.

— Валяй, — он помолчал секунду. — И оденься. Господи боже.

Коннор вдруг сказал без перехода — без явного перехода, по крайней мере:

— Вы спрашивали, боюсь ли я умереть.

— А?

Легче спросить «когда», чем пытаться вспомнить, но он все равно попытался. Когда это? Когда именно и что он ему говорил про смерть? В который раз? В который из ссор и из споров…

— Когда наставили на меня револьвер.

— А?

— На стоянке, в точке встречи, кажется, между Детройтом и Иерихоном. Я предложил показать вам свои шрамы и вы отказались…

А. Тот раз.

— Меня укусили, и вы спросили, боюсь ли я умирать.

Хэнк потер лицо ладонью, опять.

Господи, какой отличный был вопрос. И как истерически смешно было упоминать это сейчас.

Вот сейчас.

Что было тогда? Стоянка, обещанное оружие, труп. Да, они нашли труп, Гэвин испугался и устроил сцену, а потом они всю ночь ждали чего-то. Нет, не чего-то, они ждали определенности.

Очень длинная была ночь.

Оказывается, он почему-то помнил больше, чем стоило — тогда спать снаружи еще можно было, не рискуя замерзнуть насмерть, все было лучше, чем спать рядом с трупом. И они ободрали сторожку, развели костёр и устроились. Гэвин все еще очень боялся, Коннор вел себя как ни в чем ни бывало, а ему нужно было держать себя в руках и ждать. Черт побери, как долго пришлось ждать.

Он держал оружие наготове — на случай если Светляки его таки наебали, или ошиблись — страшно хотелось курить впервые за пару лет, и все это так сильно напоминало ему времечко, когда эпидемия только началась, что он в ужасе пытался не выпадать во флэшбеки.

Укушенный человек сидит рядом с тобой, все ещё в сознании — и ты не можешь понять происходит что-то, уже произошло, или ты сидишь в такой яме отрицания, что специально не замечаешь изменений.

Это было чересчур знакомо.

Слово за слово и вот он уже держал палец на спусковом крючке и думал, что сможет выстрелить — не самое непривычное чувство для того времени, для этого времени.

Может быть, даже чересчур привычное.

Он спросил: «Ты боишься?» — каким тоном он это спросил, он бы сейчас не мог вспомнить.

Коннор ответил:

«Чего?» — какой у него тогда был голос, выше, чем сейчас?

Хэнк припечатал: «Умереть».

И тогда Коннор точно посмотрел на него… Спокойно. У него заострилось лицо от света костра, и Хэнк прекрасно отдавал себе отчёт в том, что спросить он хотел не это, он хотел спросить: почему иммунный — ты? Почему ты, а не любой другой ребёнок твоего возраста. Почему?

Он даже про себя не произносил имени сына, заставляя мысль соскальзывать с первой буквы его имени.

Почему выжить должен именно ты?

«Я не уверен», — сказал тринадцатилетний ребёнок, глядя на него из темноты. Рыжие пятна мягко качнулись у него на щеках и волосах, когда он слегка наклонил голову.

И Хэнк помнил тон: Коннор ответил ему таким тоном, как будто его вышколили отвечать на вопросы нестабильных мудаков, которые собираются тебя пристрелить, если им не понравится то, что ты им скажешь.

Хэнк тогда на секунду забыл, какой именно вопрос он задал вслух.

«Но, пожалуй, я бы не хотел умереть сейчас. Мне здесь нравится».

«Что, блядь, здесь может нравиться?»

Мальчишка пожал плечами:

«Я не привык воспринимать природу напрямую. Мне нравится, как здесь пахнет. И мне нравится находить вещи. Мне нравится, что можно разжечь костёр, и нравится, какие звуки он издает».

Он замялся, он точно замялся, перед тем, как сказать, что хотел бы встретить собаку.

«Хотя я знаю, что собаки в дикой природе сбиваются в стаи и могут быть опасны для человека».

«Хватит, я понял. Тебе сколько, пять? Собаку он хочет встретить», — револьвер смотрел вниз. Когда он успел его опустить?

Я хочу встретить собаку, господи. Хэнк старательно избегал его взгляда.

«Если вы мне не верите, у меня есть шрамы».

Это прозвучало странно. Да, Хэнк подумал, что это прозвучало странно. Он поднял на него глаза, не понимая, чего пацан от него хочет: у всех есть шрамы, даже у таких мелких детей, как он, что тут удивительного — от аппендицита, от футбола, проехались коленом по асфальту, свалились с домика на дереве…

«На плечах, в основном. Я думаю, их можно назвать характерными, хотя вряд ли вы могли видеть затянувшиеся шрамы от укусов зараженных на человеке, который не заразился».

«Что?»

«Шрамы, лейтенант. Может быть, они помогут вам успокоиться» — он наклонился и потянул толстовку через голову.

«Во-первых, я спокоен, кто сказал, что я не спокоен? Во-вторых, — он выдохнул, — не снимай».

«Вы мне верите?» — из-за свалившегося на лицо капюшона конноров голос звучал невнятно.

Хэнк пытался представить его, и у него не получалось, в его воспоминаниях Коннор теперь говорил голосом себя сегодняшнего. Этот звучало странно, но он просто не мог вспомнить.

«Просто не снимай».

Было прохладно, пацану еще не хватало заболеть.

Он тогда вздохнул и решил — что ж, кажется, светлячкоученые будут виноваты в его скоропостижной смерти, чёрт, в смерти их обоих, если Гэвин не сбегал подальше от их лагеря в этот самый момент (не сбегал) — Хэнк положил револьвер на бедро и посмотрел в огонь.

Он давил в себе бьющее в виски: не доглядел, не доглядел, не доглядел.

По-хорошему, это его не касалось. Пацан был иммунным, вот пусть и выкручивается теперь со своим иммунитетом.

Конечно, это была случайность.

Оружие нужно было толкнуть. Деньги ему были нужны. Но пацана отдали под его ответственность.

И он действительно не доглядел.

В темноте раздался шорох, приближающийся, не скрывающийся, Хэнку хватило одного быстрого взгляда, чтобы определить на глаз силуэт между деревьями — и снова уставиться в огонь. Не сбежал всё-таки.

Трудно было тогда решить, к лучшему ли это. Теперь, пожалуй, тоже.

Хэнк прочистил горло, прежде чем спросить:

— Зачем ты вообще это помнишь?

— Я об этом думал.

О том, как я задаю тебе идиотские вопросы?

— О смерти?

— В том числе, — Коннор поднял на него глаза.

Это все было так не вовремя, и шло в настолько неправильном порядке.

Коннор сказал:

— Я думал, боюсь ли я умереть.

— И? — Хэнк свел бы это в шутку, если бы мог, но он не знал как.

Коннор нахмурился:

— Я все ещё не уверен.

Он кивнул вниз, на брифы, на влажное пятно, на все ещё отчётливо набухшие складки ткани, его эрекция все ещё не опала окончательно. — Вы мне не поможете?

Хэнк покачал головой:

— Нет, парень, не сегодня.

И если повезёт, если мы сегодня поняли друг друга правильно, то больше никогда.

— Я люблю вас, Хэнк.

Он понял, насколько криво улыбнулся, только после того, как увидел выражение у Коннора на лице.

— Я тебя тоже.


	5. I want all that is not mine

Серого света фонаря было достаточно, чтобы не наткнуться в темноте на стол и увидеть, что Коннор лежит на кровати, спиной к нему, и не двинулся на звук. Можно было нашарить выключатель на стене, но Гэвин не стал и просто подошёл.

Неловко постоял над ним — его тень на Конноре, тёмная, кривая, лежала, вытянувшись. Гэвин сказал:

— Эй.

Ему не ответили.

Он переступил на месте, а потом присел прямо на пол, привалившись боком к деревянному каркасу кровати. Хрипло прошептал в темноту:

— Я съел твою порцию, — не то чтобы пытаясь, чтобы это прозвучало заговорщицки, но вообще-то да.

Ну, реагируй, давай.

Коннор молчал.

Гэвин поковырял пальцами ребро матраца, хлопнул по нему негромко и сказал:

— Подвинься, — а когда не дождался реакции, — сказал громче: — ну давай, двигайся.

Коннор перебрался к стене, не оборачиваясь, и Гэвин сказал:

— Я съел весь ужин. Ничего тебе не оставил.

Коннор молчал. Гэвин присел на край койки (Коннор отодвинулся дальше), он посидел так немного. Кроссовки поскрипывали, когда он двигал ступней, из стороны в сторону. Почесал ногу над носком. Коннор смотрел в стену.

— Слушай.

Коннор продолжал притворяться глухим.

В комнате было непривычно тепло для середины осени, Коннор лежал, накрывшись одеялом, рука — поверх. В свете серого фонаря эта эта рука казалась ужасно белой и лежала неподвижно, как на контрастной фотографии.

Гэвин вздохнул.

Он развязал кроссовки, надавил носком на пятку — скинул один, надавил носком на пятку — скинул второй. Оставил их валяться. Потом стянул куртку, скрутил и положил её под голову. Секунду подумал, снимать ли джинсы. Оставил. Лег на спину и вытянулся. Места было мало, но он спал в местах похуже — и нужно будет подумать о том, чтобы посвятить свою жизнь уебищным каламбурам.

Коннор чуть отвернулся от стены, не так, чтобы Гэвину стало видно хотя бы его профиль, но так, чтобы Гэвин хотя бы мог его слышать, и сказал:

— Тебя никто не звал. — Конечно, что он еще мог выдать?

Гэвин засмеялся, чуть громче, чем ему бы хотелось:

— Ага, я знаю.

Надо было лучше подготовиться к этой части. Его собственная кровать занята? Авария? Трубу прорвало, белки нассали?

Он сказал:

— Мне в кровать нассали белки.

Ему не было видно, улыбнулся ли Коннор, но он был почти уверен, что нет, не улыбнулся. Зря.

— Это не повод сюда приходить.

— Точно, — ответил Гэвин, — не повод.

Они полежали ещё немного. Гэвин спросил:

— Ты спишь?

— Нет.

— А теперь?

Тяжёлый раздраженный вздох. Но все лучше его холодного бешенства сегодня утром — и обеда, потому что за обедом Коннор уронил четвертак. Два раза.

Гэвину конечно было похер. Но два раза подряд.

Он вдруг подумал, что в один спальник они теперь, наверное, не влезли бы. Жаль.

— Чего тебе нужно?

Гэвин буквально заставил себя прикусить язык на мгновение. Потом сказал:

— Призрак твоего ужина в моем животе заставил меня прийти. Он страдает, что ты его не съел, у-у-у-у-у, как жестоко это было. Теперь он будет преследовать тебя, пока я от него не избавлюсь. Завтра, наверное.

— Не смешно.

— Конечно, не смешно, он же страдает. И я страдаю, — он запнулся, нет, не смей, говори дальше, нельзя оборвать так, — у меня от него желудок крутит. Если я тут буду лежать и пердеть — это все твоя вина.

Коннор молчал долго, перед тем как сказать:

— Что бы ты сейчас ни пытался сделать, мне это не нужно.

Гэвина обдало холодом.

— А?

— Мне не нужны твои утешения.

Ледяной кулак сжался в животе. Йей всем сомнениям, йей страху, что его погонят отсюда ссаными тряпками.

— Пфф, утешения? Утешения, блт, кто говорит об утешениях?

Коннор молчал, и Гэвин тихо добавил:

— Блт.

— Что?

— Ничего, — он сжал ладонь у него на футболке. — Хочешь, я лягу поверх одеяла?

— В смысле?

— В смысле, — Гэвин повёл руками, — подвинусь ближе.

Молчание.

— С какой стати?

— Просто так. Холодно. На твоё одеяло я не претендую.

Коннор повёл плечом и сказал:

— Ладно.

Ладно, что я не претендую на твоё одеяло?

Гэвин подавил внутри одновременно волну глупой радости и разочарования. Но это его дело, что он сам не смог просто спросить «можно я тебя обниму»? Вербализируй, Гэвин, может, из этого когда-нибудь что-нибудь получится.

Он подтянулся ближе на локте, приобнял Коннора одной рукой, пока его другая рука осталась зажата между ними — хороший якорь, чтобы лежать близко, но не слишком близко. Незапланированных стояков им тут не нужно.

Он выдохнул в одеяло, колючее и синее. Так было ещё теплее.

Коннор сказал:

— Тебя никто не просил до меня дотрагиваться.

— Ага, — ответил Гэвин, и спрятал нос у него на плече, а потом добавил: — но по крайней мере, целовать я тебя не собираюсь, доволен?

Коннор ответил:

— Да.

— Ну вот и отлично, — услышать это короткое «да» было чуть больнее, чем он надеялся. Когда его собственный шум крови немного поутих, и думать стало чуть легче, он понял, что чувствует чужое сердцебиение — сразу в нескольких местах — на горле, на груди — и от этого ему хотелось сжать Коннора крепче. Он бы не подпустил Гэвина к себе, если бы ему не было по-настоящему хуево, да?

Гэвин зажмурился и прошептал Коннору в затылок:

— Хочешь что-нибудь сказать? — и еще пару секунд сердце билось у него в горле.

— Например?

— Не знаю. Что-нибудь.

Что-нибудь всратое, чего ты никому никогда не говорил. Я же свободные уши.

— У меня нога затекла.

Гэвин громко фыркнул ему в волосы.

— Поздравляю.

Они помолчали.

Гэвин лежал щекой у него на плече и вдруг подумал про Карла, про иерихонцев, про Андерсона — и сказал себе: они все могут взять и коллективно пойти сосать жопу, потому что вот это, сейчас — оно только гэвиново.

Он закрыл глаза.

Коннор сказал:

— Я не буду больше заниматься с тобой сексом.

Гэвин моргнул.

Потом моргнул еще раз, чтобы убедиться, что он все ещё не спит.

Если бы это был кто-то другой, Гэвин решил бы, что над ним издеваются, но это был Коннор — и это вполне звучало, как что-то, что он мог сказать всерьез.

Гэвин спросил, пытаясь звучать ехидно:

— Что, даже если очень прижмет? — он не уточнил кому — Коннору? Гэвину? Им обоим?

— Да. Я хотел, чтобы ты был в курсе.

Гэвин хмыкнул:

— Ладно.

Его душило подступающее из горла, и он боялся, что вот сейчас оно польется через край потоком совершенно омерзительных обвинений. Он сконцентрировался на своих ладонях. На тепле чужой спины. На его запахе. Это не слишком помогло, Гэвина мутило.

— Мне нужно было сказать раньше.

— Да уж.

— У нас завтра дежурство.

— Ага. Что, поменяться хочешь? С кем пойдешь, с Саймоном? С Норт? Она тебя не любит, знаешь ли.

«В отличии от некоторых» — это была настолько смешная мысль, что он прыснул просто Коннору в затылок. И Коннор пошевелился и повернулся к нему лицом. Одеяло смялось, Гэвин совершенно запутался в своих руках, Коннор лежал напротив, ухо прижато к подушке, волосы смялись, выражение лица трудно понять. Слишком близко. Гэвин об этом не просил. По крайней мере, не этой ситуации, не в таких выражениях, не после того, как он сказал, что они больше не будут ебаться.

Черт, блядь, сука, это была такая унизительная лазейка, но теперь и ее у Гэвина больше не было.

— Я сказал, что не собираюсь заниматься с тобой сексом, но это не значит, что я не собираюсь с тобой дежурить.

Он был серьёзен, господи боже. Ну почему у Гэвина все обязательно должно быть так неебически сложно? Он выплюнул, перед тем как решил подумать:

— Чего ты хочешь услышать? Ладно? Ладно?! Так вот ладно! — может быть, думать вообще было не слишком хорошей идеей, лучше все отдавать на откуп языку.

Он вскочил. Сел на кровати, отвернулся, спустил ноги вниз, тяжело дыша.

Блядь, блядь, блядь, как же это было тупо. Какой же он был тупой. Нахера он пришёл вообще?

Коннор сказал негромко:

— Ты бы ему понравился.

— Чего?

Кому, блядь, что ты несешь, господи?

Сердце у Гэвина пропустило удар, когда ему показалось, что он понял. Он повернулся, поджав под себя одну ногу, вцепился в носок пальцами и быстро спросил:

— Другому Коннору?

— Да.

— Почему?

Коннор пожал плечами.

— Это иррациональное чувство.

Они смотрели друг на друга пару секунд. Гэвину хотелось разобрать у Коннора на лице что-нибудь вроде сожаления. Или растерянности. В полумраке трудно было понять, что у него с лицом.

Гэвин медленно, осторожно опустился обратно, и теперь они лежали снова лицом к лицу и смотрели друг на друга, колючее одеяло все еще спутанное между ними. В комнате было жарко и темно. Ему показалось, что это самое время для глупых предложений, или для глупой правды, и Гэвин тихо сказал:

— Я хочу тебя поцеловать.

Он считал, сколько раз сердце успеет удариться о ребра, пока Коннор откроет рот (восемь).

Коннор тихо ответил:

— Я не хочу, чтобы ты меня целовал.

Они просто смотрели друг на друга, пока у Гэвина не заложило уши и не запекли щеки.

Нет, конечно же нет.

Конечно же.

— Я знаю, — Гэвин сглотнул. Не то чтобы у него было припасено много вещей, которые он мог бы сейчас сказать.

Ему хотелось взаимности, ему хотелось ответной реакции, ему хотелось, чтобы Коннор видел его — и хотел его, на постоянной основе, даже в ошеломляюще глупой ситуации, типа тупых необязательных объятий после взаимной дрочки. Тупых необязательных поцелуев. Тупых необязательных прикосновений. Он хотел, чтобы они были тупыми и неловкими вдвоём. Чтобы каждая его кривая попытка влезть в чужую жизнь не натыкалась на стену равнодушия, чтобы каждая его кривая ласка не вызывала сопротивления.

Чёрт, почему все всегда так сложно?

Может, им стоило разбрестись в разные стороны и никогда больше не видеться. Америка огромна, особенно если у тебя нет машины, такой, чтобы была в рабочем состоянии.

Он сказал:

— Отвернись, — и толкнул Коннора в плечо, несильно, фамильярно скорее. Коннор не пошевелился. Его глаза, тёмные и блестящие в полумраке, смотрели внимательно, — Нам нужно выспаться. Ну, знаешь, перед дежурством. Так что давай. На бок.

Коннор смотрел.

— Или знаешь что, если нам уж так не спится нхя, может, не знаю, пойдём покурим?

Жизнь его ничему не учила.


End file.
